unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Harpy
|Name (Romaji) = Tori Otome (Hāpī) |Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Mythical Class |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unnamed |Ability = |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Tori Otome (Hāpī)|Bird Maiden}} is an unnamed character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is one of the automata of the Ten Benchwarmers. Etymology Name |Tori Otome (Hāpī)|Bird Maiden}} was derived from the , a female monster in the form of a bird with a human face, of the . It comes from the word, ἅρπυια (harpuia), meaning "snatchers". Harpy is not the true name of Harpy. Appearance Harpy has a harpy-like form. She has a head that has a beige furred top, with a huge vertical red stripe from its top centre part to the part on top of her brows, and a flesh face, with black lined blue eyes, an off-white shoulder gard on each of her shoulders, a flesh upper body that has a pale green detail that covers each of her bust and encircles to by her waist, a detailed grey waist, an off-white lower body, off-white thighs, brown feet, with grey feet joints and sharp grey claws, a pair of yellow feathered wings, and a green feathered tail. In the manga, Harpy has a harpy-like form. She has layered hair that is swept up and clipped at the back of her head, with bangs parted from her centre right and swept to her left and strands hanging at her left cheek, and has pointed ears. Harpy has arms extending into feathered wings, feathers that cover each of her bust, feathered thighs, feet, and a feathered tail. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Eve's Heart Harpy's Magic Circuit Harpy's Magic Circuit: allows Harpy to produce and release wind. * : An ability of Harpy's Windstorm that allows her with the flap of her wings to whip up a fierce blast of wind at her target, which can even interrupt Sigmund's buoyancy in midair. References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class Category:Unnamed Characters